Ang Dalaw Niya
by mxks
Summary: Ang pagkatakot ni Furihata Kouki sa dalaw ni Akashi Seijuro


Pinilit niyang huminga nang maayos, kinakabahan siya sa nakita niya sa labas ng klase kaya nakipagsali siya sa usapan, kumikinig lamang siya at nagkayuko ang ulo habang gumagawa ang trabaho para sa School Cultural Festival. Maingay ang kanyang kaklase dahil sa pagkatuwa nilang magkaroon ng itong klaseng pangyayari sa paaralan nila. Na'ng kumalat ang balita sa iba't ibang paaralan nang 'malapit' sa kanila. Sa labas, naguusap si Kuroko sa kaibigan niyang pinapunta dito sa Seirin. Ang mga babae ay nagbubulong sa isa't isa sa pangyayari na 'to tumitingin sila sa 'mahiwagang kaibigan' ni Kuroko na nakilala ni Kouki noong winter cup, yung dati niyang kalaban na nakita ng pagdapa sa unang pagpasok ng game.

Si Akashi Seijuro.

Guminaw si Kouki sa pagkabanggit ng pangalan.

 _' Malapit ba ang Rakuzan sa Seirin? Hindi ba dalawang oras ang papunta dito? '_ ang isip ni Kouki, linagay niya ang kahoy sa ibabaw ng mesa at sinikap magtandaan ng panahon na'ng humiling si Kuroko na papuntahin si Akashi sa magkababang paaralan nila, nang pangalan ito'y Seirin, nababatay sa _Tokyo_ at hindi kalapit nang _Kyoto_ , Rakuzan. Pinagngibitan ang sarili sa katayuan niya. Hindi niya pang tinalo ang pagkatakot sa kanya paano siyang aandar kapag ang lapit naman ang leon dito?

 _" Hoi Tetsu, sinong kinakausap mo? " ang sabi ni Kagami habang kumakain sila sa Maji Burger, sinisipsip ang vanilla milk shake si Kuroko pagktapos niyang ipindot ang send button sa cellphone. Tumingin din si Kouki sa kanya kumakain rin siya doon kasama sila, ngunit ang pagkain niya hindi inabot ang kasing laki katulad ni Kagami, na nasa ika-walong hamburger niya. Nagpaalik-ik si Kouki kay Kagami pero nagtataka rin ng sinong kinausap ni Kuroko._ _" Pasensya na Kagami-kun, Furihata-kun, kinausap ko lang ang dating team mate ko " ang sagot niya at sinipsip ulit ang paboritong inumin niya. Muntik malunok si Furihata ng kinakain niya sa pagkakasabi ni Kuroko, naalala niya lang ang nagkalipas sa winter cup at malapit siyang namatay sa tagpuan nila. Tinulak ang isipan 'yan sa sulok ng utak niya at tinuloy ang pag-usapan._ _" A-ah weh? Mabuti naman..." humina ang boses ni Kouki at simangot si Kagami sa pagkasabi ni Kuroko. " Oh? Sino? Yung tangang Aomine ang kausap mo, no? " dagdag ni Kagami, halos tapos na sa pagkain niya. Umuga ang ulo ni Kuroko at tumingin siya sandali kay Kouki, kumurap siya. Bakit tumingin siya sa kanya?_ _" Malalaman niyo kung sino sa tamang panahon, niyaya ko siyang pumunta sa school cultural festival namin " ang huling sinabi niya, hindi nila pinagusapan 'yan uli at tinapos na lang ang pagkain. Pero Bumalik si Kagami sa counter upang magbili siya ng mas marami kaysa sa una._

Ah.

Diyan pala siyang nagimbita kay Akashi, sa harap nila. Si Akashi pala ang inimbita niya? Bakit di niya alam? Bakit hindi niya pinansin? Nagnanamlay si Kouki sa pagkakulang niyang talino inuuntog ang ulo sa pader, tumitingin ang ibang kaklase sa kakaibang kilos.

Ang lakas ng ingay ng klase niya nais ni Kouki na hindi mapapansin ang lalaking nakikipagusap sa mga dating team mate niya. Baka inubos ang lahat ng kaswertehan sa buhay sa sandali na iyon dahil sa napapanahon nalipat siyang sa loob ng klase. May tumapik sa balikat niya, si Kagami.

" Hoi ayos ka lang? Nagpapatingin kami sa 'yo, binabangga ang ulo mo sa pader " ang sumbat ni Kagami sa kanya.

" Ahaha...ayos naman..." ang sagot ni Kouki, at tama nga si Kagami may tumititig sa kanya. Nahiya siyang tumingin din sa mata nila at magpapayuko dapat kundi siyang nakulong sa napupulang mata. Biglang huminto ang kilos niya, nabara ang boses sa pagpigil ng sigaw sa lagukan. Labis ang ginaw ni Kouki, nagtataka ang kaibigan niya ng bakit naggaganon ang galaw, tumingin siya sa likod at naintindihan niya lahat. " Ay diyos ko kaya pala " ang inis niyang sinabi.

" Taiga " ang bati niya, ang pagbigkas ay madulas at masarap sa tainga. Ngumiti siya nang kasing dakila ng isang prinsipe, nakipagsimangot si Kagami sa harap ni Akashi. Walang balak magbati sa kanya tinitig niya lang nang malamig.

:3c di ko kayanin itapos


End file.
